


"like that?"

by xogray



Series: percabeth oneshots [28]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, First Kiss, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, kinda a lot of dialogue sorry, minor percy/rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray
Summary: it had only been maybe five seconds before annabeth pulled back a few inches. her gray eyes were closer than they’d ever been before and god… she was beautiful.“like that?” she whispered. percy was glad that she sounded as breathless as he felt.- or the one in which percy teaches annabeth about kissing... kinda
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	"like that?"

“what happened?”

percy blinked. annabeth was looking at him with an expectant stare. “uh… what?” he asked. she rolled her eyes

“something’s up,” she said. “you’ve got this look in your eye like you wanna say something. so say it.”

percy smiled slowly. he wasn’t even surprised at how well she knew him. they’d only met a year ago, around his 14th birthday, but he was closer to her than anyone else in his life. they knew each other inside and out. so really, it was no shock that she knew he had something to say. because he did.

“i kissed rachel.” that was only a tiny lie. rachel had kissed him. and percy kissed her back, but he definitely didn’t initiate the kiss.

annabeth’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened comically. then she punched him. a few times. “you kissed someone and didn’t tell me? percy!”

“ow!” he complained as she continued hitting his arm. “okay, okay! it happened earlier today and i was going to tell you! you just beat me to it!” 

she stopped punching him and sat back on his bed. her cheeks were flushed and god, she was beautiful. from when he’d met her, it had taken percy approximately a week and a half to admit he had a crush on annabeth. well, admit it to himself. as far as he knew, annabeth still had no idea. he’d like to keep it that way.

“so,” she said, “tell me everything!”

he smiled. “okay, so technically she kissed me,” he started and annabeth stuttered out a laugh but said nothing else so percy continued. “she’s in my last period and she asked me to walk her to her locker, so i did. and it was kinda weird at first because she kept me there until the hall was clear and then she just kind of stepped forward, grabbed my hand, and kissed me.”

they’d shifted so they were both sitting cross-legged, facing each other with their knees touching. percy could see the freckles across annabeth’s face and god. she was beautiful. many girls in their grade were going through an awkward stage, a lot of braces, odd makeup, and patterned leggings. annabeth, on the other hand, already had near perfect teeth, didn’t wear makeup (percy didn’t think she needed it anyway), and routinely wore blue jeans and hoodies. but percy was convinced even if she did have braces, weird makeup, and questionable clothing choices, he’d still adore her.

“i didn’t know you liked rachel,” annabeth said softly, tilting her head. 

“i don’t,” he replied. he couldn’t read the look on her face. “she kissed me,” he repeated.

“but you kissed her back,” she argued. 

“i know,” he shrugged, “for experience, i guess.”

honestly, percy didn’t know why he kissed her back. it was kind of instinctual to respond and he’d felt under pressure. she hadn’t asked to kiss him. she just did it. 

“hm,” annabeth hummed quietly. “was it, like, bad?”

percy shrugged. “i don’t think so. but i have nothing else to compare it to.”

she nodded. from what he knew, annabeth hadn’t kissed anyone either. she looked like she was contemplating something. “how does it, like… work?”

“what do you mean?” percy asked. 

“it seems weird,” she said, “like don’t your noses get in the way? you’re supposed to turn your head but how do you know which way to turn it? where do you put your hands? is it just pressing your lips together and that’s it? none of it makes sense to me.”

percy chuckled at her genuine confusion. “the nose thing is weird, but it kinda comes naturally?” he tilted his head a little subconsciously, “and rachel grabbed my hand but i guess you could put them anywhere. mine stayed at my sides. and from what i know, which isn’t much, you can just press your lips together or you can move them… somehow? we didn’t really but obviously i’ve seen it in, like, movies. it does-”

he got cut off when annabeth leaned forward and kissed him. much like when rachel kissed him, he tensed up in surprise. the similarities between the two kisses stopped there though because a second later, percy relaxed and leaned into the kiss. annabeth’s hand rested on his knee and he gently lifted his to rest on the side of her face. percy suddenly wished he knew what he was doing because annabeth’s lips were so soft and she smelled like lemon and all he wanted to do was kiss her more and more. 

it had only been maybe five seconds before annabeth pulled back a few inches. her gray eyes were closer than they’d ever been before and god… she was beautiful.

“like that?” she whispered. percy was glad that she sounded as breathless as he felt. his eyes searched hers as she waited patiently for his response. percy wasn’t sure if he remembered how to speak though. then annabeth pinched his knee and he snapped out of whatever trance she had him in.

“um,” he muttered intelligently. annabeth smiled slowly and it made percy’s heart skip a beat. he swallowed. “i don’t know, maybe you should try again. just so i can be sure, you know?”

annabeth laughed and percy wasn’t sure it was physically possible for her to be _that_ beautiful. but she was. then she bit her lip to contain her smile and he couldn’t help it as he pulled her forward into another kiss. truly, he might’ve fallen in love with her right then and there.


End file.
